Stringing This Bow
by Moore12
Summary: Clint never thought he'd be that dad. He told himself, when Lila started dating, he'd be okay with it. But, when that day finally comes, just a half month after Lila turned 16, Clint decides he won't just trust the new man in town to do the right thing. He'll make sure he does it. Story inspired by a Rodney Atkins song because Daddy Hawk is the best. Reviews always appreciated.


_**Stringing This Bow**_

" _It's just a daddy thing. But, hey, believe me, man it works." – Rodney Atkins, "Cleaning This Gun (Come On In Boy)"_

Clint never thought he'd be _that_ dad.

He told himself, when Lila started dating, he'd be okay with it. Hell, he'd even try to _like_ the guy and be _nice_ to him, and he wasn't exactly the warm and fuzzy type. He'd give him the benefit of the doubt. He'd assume he wasn't like _he_ was at that age. He'd _trust_ him to do the right thing.

But, when that day finally comes, just a half month after Lila turned 16, Clint decides he won't just trust the new man in town to do the right thing. He'll make _sure_ he does it.

So that's why he's sitting in his armchair in the living room, casually stringing his old recurve practice bow as he talks to this Danny he's heard _oh so_ much about for the first time. Danny is sitting on the couch across from him, and he looks absolutely petrified, poor kid.

Holding back a smirk, Clint asks politely, "So, Danny, Lila said you met in English class. Is that right?"

If Clint's not mistaken, Danny gulps before answering: "Yes, sir. We were, uh, we were in the same group for our _Macbeth_ project."

Clint chuckles, even as he deftly slides the larger loop of string down until it's flush with the limb gripper. "Ah, yes, I remember _that_ project. Video, right?" After Danny nods stiffly, Clint continues, "Think you kids borrowed one of my old throwing knives. You know, to make it more realistic and such."

Danny visibly blanches this time. But, Clint's got to give him credit, he catches himself. "No, sir, uh, we just used a steak knife we got from my kitchen."

Clint only raises an eyebrow and slides the bottom limb of the bow through the smaller loop of string. "Well, I guess I was mistaken then. So, tell me, about how long were you planning on staying at the fair?"

Danny hesitates, clearly made aware by Clint's tone that there's a correct answer to this question, and he may be damned if he doesn't give it. "I, uh, we weren't really sure. We definitely want to be back by curfew so, uh, probably until around 10:30."

"Hmm," Clint says, and he idly traces a finger along the string for effect. He could have strung this bow in less than a minute if he wanted to. "I was thinking, say, _9_ :30if you don't mind. I was hoping she'd be home by 10."

Clint pretends to examine his bow as he waits for Danny to supply the right answer. _Luckily_ for him, he does: "I'll have her home by 10. Don't, uh, don't worry."

This time, Clint lets himself smirk. "Oh, I won't. I _trust_ you."

Danny is spared from further interrogation by Lila, who walks into the room and sits down on the couch next to her little friend. Clint's as relieved as Danny looks that she's wearing something that can't be considered _remotely_ provocative, just a black tank top with a red and black flannel shirt and blue jean shorts. Guess that's what took her so long, Clint reflects, smiling to himself. Laura probably made her change at _least_ three times.

"So," Lila begins, and she stops to shoot Clint a look that says _really? You actually brought out the bow?_ Clint only winks to reply _yes, really._ After rolling her eyes, Lila continues, and she sounds so much like Natasha, Clint can't help but chuckle, "I hope you boys _behaved_ while I was getting ready. You ready to go, Danny?"

Danny starts, as if surprised he has a choice in the matter. Clint has to give him a few points because he looks to him, and waits for him to nod encouragingly, before answering, "Yeah, I think so."

On their way to the door, Lila stops to give Clint a hug, and she channels her inner Laura as she pulls away, ordering, "Now, don't stay up past your bedtime waiting for me, you hear?"

"Ah, you know me, pumpkin," Clint says to Lila, even as he directs his _sweetest_ smile at Danny, the one he reserved for his unsuspecting marks back in his glory days. "I'll be up when you get back. Got a _few_ more bows to string."

"Oh, Daddy, you're funny," Lila just laughs, only humoring him based on the exasperated look in her eyes. Ah, _teenagers_. "You _better_ be in bed when we get back."

Now, it's Clint's turn to laugh. "Have fun, sweetie. You _too_ , Danny."

As they leave, Clint hears Danny ask, "So, uh, is your dad a hunter or something?"

And he can hear the smile in Lila's voice when she responds: "Or _something_."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I was inspired to write this song after hearing Rodney Atkin's "Cleaning This Gun (Come On In Boy)" on the radio while I was at work the other day. I_ immediately _thought of Clint. I definitely can see him being the overprotective dad who decides to put "the fear of God" into Lila's first boyfriend haha. Anyway, I'd appreciate hearing what you think because this piece is very different from what I usually write. ~Moore12_


End file.
